


The Lord of Remnant

by Minxiboo



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brutality, Chapters will be short, Eventual Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, He Doesn't Know What To Do, He's just upset, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I don't have a writing schedule, I post whenever, Kid Fic, Kinda, My First Fanfic, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, No Romance for Talion, Protective Talion, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Talion is adopted into the family, Talion is bipolar in the first couple chapters, Talion is loyal to his dead wife, There is a lot of talking in this fic, Threats of Violence, Uncle Talion, Why Did I Write This?, i have school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: When Talion abandoned his sword, and dagger onto the land he thought that he was finally free, free of war, free of fighting. He thought that he was going to see his family in the afterlife. When he walked towards the light he closed his eyes, when he opened them back up, he found himself in a forest of red.





	1. Chapter 1

When Talion abandoned his sword, and dagger onto the land, he felt joy. Happy that he would get to see the one he married, and his precious son in the afterlife. He felt joy that he would no longer have to  _fight_ , that he could live a peaceful life with his family once more. He would have no one betray him. He would finally be happy.

He finally succumbed to the ringwraiths, he'd become one with the  _Nazgûl_. With that his soul was free to finally pass.

When Talion walked towards the light of the afterlife, he knew that he had made a change in the war. He gave the people outside of Mordor enough time to prepare for what they had to face, he was in a state of constant war, but they had won,  _he_  had won. And now he could finally rest.

Once he reached the light, he closed his eyes. Took a step forward, and smiled. He opened his eyes, looked around, and stared. He was surrounded by trees. He looked at himself. He looked the same, wearing Nazgûl armour. With his sword Urfael, and his dagger Acharn. Even the bow and hammer given to him from his wraith form. He didn't have the Ring of Power anymore, so what happened? Why does he still look like this, like a  _Nazgûl?_

He gripped his head, “no, no, No,  _No_ ,  _NO_ ,  _ **NO**_!! What have I done to deserve this  _hell_?! Is there no end to this  _madness_?! When will it finally end?” He had thought that he was finally dead, free. But no, he was surrounded by trees, in what he assumed was a forest. But the only forest he knew of in Mordor was in Nurnen. But this didn't look like  _that_. Carnen would have made herself known, even if it was the sight of leaves surrounding him, or the whispers of her old speak.

These leaves were red, a bright red. It reminded him of blood, gondorian blood. He doesn't know why this happened, or why he was here, but he was mad, enraged. Where were Ioreth and Dirhael? His wife and son,  _that were killed in front of his eyes?_  He was shaking from anger.  _How could this happen? Where was his peace?_

He had to calm down, find out where he is, and what inhabits this land. Maybe he was outside of Mordor,  _somehow_. He climbed on a tree that was perched upon a hill, and looked on the distance. He looked far, but all he could see was red, and blotches of black scattered throughout the forest. He looked closer, using his wraith form. He'd seen an alarming amount of black, now shaded red from the wraith world.

The blotches were all converted to one spot, with others moving in. He slowly moved in closer, entirely focused on what was happening in that one spot. The situation going on with himself pushed to the side, but still lingering inside his mind. As he moved closer, he could see more. A human woman, fighting what looked to be a pack of caragors, attacking the woman.

As time slowed around him, he focused, and took out his bow. As it materialized, he aimed for what appeared to be a head, and shot. The arrow made of sound as it left his bow, but it hit it's mark. Going through two of the other creatures, killing them. The creatures dissipating into the air. He teleported to one of the creatures and used shadow strike to kill one, and made a chain to kill more. Teleporting to each of the creatures and slicing off their heads. As he was doing this he noticed that the creatures looked more like wolves.

The woman was looking at him in surprise. Talion snorted,  _'What was there to be surprised about?’_  He thought.  _‘Did she not need my assistance?’_  He kept killing more, until he used his wraith sight to see that there were some in his area just far away. He put Urfael back into its sheath and turned around. The woman was still looking at him in shock. He took a step towards her, she took a step back. He looked into her eyes, through his helmet and seen shock, with a small amount of fear.

_'Why does she fear me?’_  He thought.  _'I helped her, did I not?’_  Talion forgot that he was wearing his Nazgûl armour. He was used to it being on his body, the only things around him were uruks, but they weren't scared of his armour. They were scared of him, and what he could do. He wasn't that aware he looked intimidating with his armour and height. He was used to it.

But he did see her looking at him, so he took of his helmet. Allowing his brown hair to rest at his shoulders. But that made it worse, because his eyes. His eyes were red, with yellow near the irises. Black veins surrounding his eyes, and the top of his forehead. He never paid that much attention to his appearance after his family was killed. Only remembering to shave every now and then. And he never looked at himself after he died and became a Nazgûl from the ring.

_'Why is she still afraid of me?’_  He thought. As he looked at the woman he noticed that she had short bright red hair, _'Like these leaves,’_  He thought. Brown eyes, and she was very short, to him at least. She was holding a weapon, a bow made with what looks like metal? “Why are you afraid of me?” He asked. She looked more surprised to hear him speak, even more to hear that he had a pleasant voice. She opened her mouth, “You helped me.” Talion gave the woman a bemused look. “Why would I not, you were being attacked, right?” “Uh-um yes I did need help, thank you?”

She seemed confused, but more at ease. She didn't look like an elf, or a gondorian. No one has bright red hair. She was wearing armor, just not a lot of it. What is your name my lady?” He asked.  _'He is very formal’_  She thought.“My name is Rubrin Nikos.” She said. “My named is Talion.” He looked up, it was day. He looked back down to Rubrin, who looked very nervous in his presence. “Could you tell me where we are?” He asked. She looked very confused.  _'How doesn't he know where we are? It's the Forever Fall Forest.’_  She thought.

Rubrin voiced her thoughts to Talion. He suddenly looked upset. He'd calmed down. “I am sorry Lady Nikos, I- something happened to me that had cut my patience short.” He told her. He then shook his head, as to get his thoughts in order. “Can you tell me where this Forest resides?” He asked. “We are just North of Vale.” He looked at her confused. “Is this Vale outside of Mordor?” She looked even more confused than Talion.  _‘I do not remember this Vale on the map of Middle-Earth.’_  He thought. “No Vale is in Remnant.” She said.

He doesn't remember this, he doesn't remember this at all. Talion started to pace. His armour making no noise while he walked. Rubrin looked at him, confused. “What sorcery is this?” He said. His anger was coming back to him. His thoughts of what happened coming back to the surface of his mind. He could feel Rubrin's gaze on him, scared. He could feel something else behind him. It's gaze was wrong, he could feel it looking at him from a distance. He materialized his bow and fired a poison arrow at the thing. Showering the space near it with poison. It would die in a few seconds.

All Rubrin saw was Talion bringing out a bow from nowhere and him shooting an arrow in a random direction.

There was a small sound behind Rubrin that had Talion looking in that direction. When Talion turned he saw Rubrin flinch while making a move gesture with her arm. 'That could mean anything’ He thought. Just to make sure she wasn't plotting against him he went into the wraith world, and seen a small human child moving behind a couple of trees.

He walked in the direction of the child. Rubrin saw what he was doing, and tried to stop him. It didn't work, he was too strong. Talion pushed past Rubrin, and took long strides to get to the child. When he got close he'd seen that the child was a female, and very young. She looked like Rubrin, but with green eyes. The child screamed when he had gotten close. He noticed Rubrin was following close behind him. “Is this child yours?” He asked. “She looks a lot like you.” She nodded and opened her mouth. “Pyrrha, could you come here please?” She asked. Pyrrha ran to her mother, giving him a wide breadth. “This man here, his name is Talion.” Rubrin said. The child looked at him weirdly, she wasn't too sure of him yet.

Rubrin looked like she was trying to think something over. She then nodded to herself. He heard her say something under her breath,  _"Why do I do these things to myself?"_   She sighed and looked at Talion. “Will you try to attack us?” She asked. He shook his head. “Will you try to harm us?” He shook his head for the second time. He would never harm a child, or their mother. He has a large respect for both of them. “Would you like to come to our camp?” Talion thought about it for a small second and nodded his head. He would like to learn more about this strange land he had come to reside in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1633 words  
> Just remember that I tried,  
> If you find anything that stops you from reading this story then please tell me, I want to know how to improve my writing.  
> Rubrin is Pyrrha's mom


	2. Chapter 2

As Rubrin was carrying Pyrrha, and leading him to their camp Talion was still mulling over what happened to him. He still had the abilities he had as a _Nazgûl_ , but he didn't have the Ring of Power anymore. _'So how can this be’_ He thought. He could feel and see Rubrin looking back at him. “Why is it that you keep looking back at me Lady Nikos?” He asked. She looked bashful, as if surprised that he could see her. She tried to say something, to get rid of the somber air, but she couldn't get anything out. They just kept on walking.

As they got close Talion had seen that is wasn't that big of a camp. A simple fire, unlit. A tent, small. “It seems that you don't have much.” He commented. She gave him a withering look. “And what do you have with you to say that to me?” Talion looked away and cleared his throat. She had got him there. “I just wanted to go on a camping trip with my daughter,” she said, “but the grimm started to attack, I'm not all that surprised though.” _'Grimm? Is she talking about those creatures?’_ He thought. “Are you talking about those creatures I killed? Is that what you call grimm?” Talion asked. She looked confused at his question. ‘ _'Who doesn't know about grimm? Where is he from?’_ She thought.

“Uh-um y-yes grimm are creatures of darkness,” Rubrin stumbled over her words for a moment, “We train to fight them to protect ourselves, in schools that is.” Aftershe got all of her words out, she looked at Tailon to see what his reaction was. He seemed to be thinking. ‘ _T_ _hese grimm aren't creatures of Mordor,  or Middle-Earth, just where am I?’_ His anger came back to him, he huffed. “Are you um, are you ok?” Rubrin was a bit confused.. Talions quick mood changes are different to what she was used to. “Yes I am alright. I’m sorry, as I said before, I am going through something that has my emotions twisted.” Talion replied. The child walked up to Talion, and patted his armour. “Are you okay Mister?”

Talion gave a smile, a happy one and picked Pyrrha up. “Thank you for being concerned child, but nonetheless, i'm alright.” Talion loves children. The child patted his cheeks with her tiny hands. “How old is she?” He asked. ' _W_ _ow um ok? That was a quick subject change.’_ Rubrin thought. “She's five, turning six in a couple of days,” Rubrin sighed,” That's why we were originally out here, for her birthday. We were just about to pack up and leave when I saw grimm coming towards us in the distance. I didn't want to lead grimm with us into the city, so I decided to fight them, telling Pyrrha to get behind me.”

Rubrin started to pack up after telling him about her story. The child, Pyrrha, was messing with his hair. Talion was surprised that she warmed up to him that quickly. Rubrin wasn't like that. He could see her peaking glances back at him, just to make sure he wasn't doing something. It looked like Rubrin was finishing up. “Time to get down child.” He said. He lowered Pyrrha to the ground, and she ran back to her mother.

“Where is this city that you were talking about, Vale was it?” He asked. “It's North.” She pointed her finger in the direction of Vale. Talion started to walk in that direction, putting his helmet back on. “Wa-wait!” He looked back. “Where are you going?” Rubrin asked. Talion kept on walking, “Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to the City of Vale, in the direction that you pointed.” He said. “Was that the wrong direction?” She shook her head. “No it wasn't, I just wanted you to wait up. I was planning on going back to Vale. I wanted to get a shower.” ‘ _A shower? What is a “shower”?’_ Talion decided to not voice his thoughts this time around. If Rubrin knew was a shower was, then so should he. Even little Pyrrha knew what a shower was. He just nodded his head.

There was a comfortable silence between them, Pyrrha fell asleep when they were almost to Vale, Rubrin holding her. Talion looked up, it was sunset. “Here we are, Vale!” Talion was looking straight the whole time. But his eyes were clouded over and unfocused with thoughts. All he could see was a blur of black, silver, and grey. When he finally focused his eyes all saw a city. He didn't know that they were on a mountain. The terrain was too flat for that. But here they were, looking down upon a city that was large and tall. “This is going to be a steep walk.” Rubrin said. The mountain was slanted at an odd angle, there was thankfully trees on the way down that he could jump on.

Talion was wondering if he should offer to carry her and Pyrrha. He could make it down the steep mountain with no problem, but he wasn't so sure about them. “How did you get up here?” He asked. “I had some friends take us up here with a bullhead,” She sighed, then smiled, “This was supposed to be a really special trip for Pyrrha, she tired herself out having fun. And with the arrival of you coming out of nowhere, she was really excited.” _'What's a bullhead?'_  He didn’t voice his question. Talion gave Rubrin a tiny smile and asked her a question, “Do you want me to carry you down the mountain?” “Um what?" He asked the question a second time.

“Sure, I think? Are you sure you handle our weight? I’m pretty big.” She asked. Talion looked at her stomach and he didn’t even see a pudge. “How are you going to get us down anyway?” She asked. He ignored her question, snorted in amusement, and picked them up. They were light to him. There wasn’t a correct way that he could hold them, without it being extremely uncomfortable, so he decide to hold them bridal style. Pyrrha lying on her mothers chest, still surprisingly asleep even with all of the talking going on. “You’re going to have to stay still while I’m moving, alright?” Rubrin nodded. He clutched them in his arms, tensed his legs, then jumped up on a tree. Rubrin yelped and hugged his armour.

He then started to skip from tree to tree, moving down the mountain slope, his movements graceful. Rubrin took her face off of Talion’s chest, and looked out in the distance. A huge grin forming on her face. The sunset was shining behind Vale, it was beautiful. She could feel the warm wind on her face, she felt content.

 

* * *

 

When they got close enough to Vale, Talion released Rubrin and Pyrrha. Rubrin turned towards Talion, “Thank you for getting us down the mountain.”  She said. “Your welcome.” Rubrin turned towards the road and started to walk, Talion following her. After five minutes of walking they reached a sentry station. A man in police suit walked up to them. To Talion this man looked weird, ‘ _Why is he dressed like that? What purpose does that outfit serve?’_ Talion was sure that he wasn’t in Mordor, or Middle-Earth anymore. These things didn’t exist on the land he used to reside in. Where is he? Talion was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was calling him. 

“-lion, -alion, Talion!?” He felt someone touch his armour. In a quick second he was behind this person- _the person who dared to touch him-_ , his dagger, Acharn, held to their throat. When he looked around he found that he had the police officer by the throat. He quickly let the man go, hoping he didn't cut the him. The man stumbled a bit before straightening up. The officer glared at him. “I apologize for my aggression.” Talion apologised.

The officer stared at Talion thinking, ‘ _This guy is intimidating. The way he reacted to me tapping his armour was unreal. Maybe he's a hunter.’_ “It's fine sir. Are you a hunter?” The officer asked. ' _I don't think he's talking about how I used to be a ranger.’_ Talion thought, but he nodded anyway. Rubrin looked up at Talion, ‘ _'He's lying. He was just asking me about grimm, Vale, and Remnant. Everyone should know about this, it's common knowledge,’_ She sighed, ‘ _but I still want to ask him questions, and I still want to sit down on my couch. The only way I can do that is by getting him into Vale.’_

“He's my brother, officer. We were on a camping trip for my daughters birthday,” She gestured to Pyrrha, “There were grimm coming after us when we were packing up, we killed them started to walk back here.” The officer looked at them warily, but nodded his head, “Let them in!” He yelled. Pyrrha woke up from the yelling.

 

* * *

 

They were walking in Vale and Talion was seeing things he didn't even know existed. “Can I get on your shoulders?” Pyrrha asked. Talion looked down at Pyrrha, who was walking between him and Rubrin. Talion rolled his eyes, took off his helmet and handed it to Rubrin. He grabbed Pyrrha by her armpits, lifted her over his head and sat her on his shoulders. He grabbed his helmet back from Rubrin and continued to walk, while holding onto Pyrrha's legs. “Wow! You can see everything up here!” Pyrrha's eyes were wide, and she had a big smile on her face.

“Your so tall Mister Talion!” Pyrrha started to pat his head with her hands. Talion couldn't really feel it, but he was happy that Pyrrha was having fun. It seemed Rubrin was happy too. She was looking at them with a fond smile. “Ya ya! Hi Mommy, can you see me up here!?” Pyrrha looked down at her mom. ”Yes I can honey.” Pyrrha started to talk about random things.

“I had a son once.” Talion's deep accented voice spoke. “What happened him?” Rubrin asked. “He was killed, along with my wife in front of me.” “What happened to the killers?” She asked. His eyes found hers and he smiled, she felt uneasy. “I of course got revenge on them, by killing them.”

“C-can you hand Pyrrha back to me please?” She asked. “What No! I don’t want to get down.” Pyrrha whined. Talion snorted, but he put Pyrrha down. Rubrin scooped her up in her arms. “I would never hurt you, or Pyrrha.” Rubrin looked up. “As I said before, I would never hurt a mother or her child.” They kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1778 words  
> A little bit more words than last time  
> I didn't know how to write Talion interacting with modern objects like cars, or toasters so I took the easy way out., I'll try to do more once they get settled in.  
> I didn't want to give Talion a romantic interest beacuse,  
> 1.) I don't know how to write romance  
> 2.) I feel that there are too many harem, and romance fics (There is nothing wrong with them, there is just a lot)  
> 3.) The only people I ship Talion with is his wife, and Celebrimbor, but their not in the fic. So no romance for Talion.  
> Once again if you find anything that stops you from reading this story then please tell me, I want to know how to improve my writing.  
> If you have a problem with how I write the characters then tell me what you don't like, and I'll try to fix it.  
> Other than that the feedback has been great! Thanks to the people who gave Kudos, and the people who commented.


	3. Chapter 3

“My house is a little ways away from central vale.” Rubrin said. She never let go of Pyrrha, after that little talk they had. She kept looking at Talion through the corner of her eye. ‘Oh Oum why did I ever bring him with me,’ She thought, ‘he’s like a lost puppy. ‘ She took another look at him, she snorted. “More like a rottweiler.” She muttered. His amour was intimidating, but the only reason Rubrin was kind of alright with him walking, and being around them was because he helped them and he seemed kind of nice, his voice is great too. It was soothing, deep, and his accent could melt butter. ‘ _It also soothes Pyrrha.’_ She added as an afterthought.

She shook her head, ‘ _You are better than this, you shouldn’t be thinking about his voice! Focus!’_ She told herself. She didn’t realise that she said that last thought out loud until she’d seen Talion and Pyrrha looking at her weirdly. She also noticed that she had stopped walking while she was lost in her thoughts. “Mommy are you ok?” Pyrrha asked. “Yeah I’m alright hun.” She continued walking.

It was a lot more awkward from then on. She couldn’t stand the silence, she was already used to the noises of Vale. “Talion!” She didn’t mean to yell. He looked at her. “How old are you? She asked, and she knew that small talk is horrible, she just needed to fill the silence. “Old.” His answer was short. She pushed on, “Could you give me an exact number please?” He sighed. “42.” She was taken aback. “I’m sorry could you repeat that? I’m sure that I heard you say that you are 42?!” Talion took his helmet of and ran his hand through his hair, then he put his helmet back on. “You heard right. I’m am 42 years old.” Technically Talion was a lot older than that, somewhere near 120-125 years old, but he wasn’t going to say that, and he doesn’t exactly age, he’s dead.

“But you don’t even look that old, in a way.” Rubrin said. ‘ _He has to be joshing me, there is no way he’s 42.’_ She thought. She sighed and pushed that whole conversation to the back of her mind. “I’m 29” She told him. He wasn’t all that surprised, she did look very young. The silence came back after she said that. They kept walking.

 

* * *

 

They came upon a house, it had a homey feeling. “You are so lucky that I have an extra room for you to stay in.” She said. Talion was confused. “Who said that I was going to reside here?” He asked. “You could have gone off on your merry way and left me to die, but you decided to save me. You could have left after that, but no you decided to follow me, and you helped me and Pyrrha down that mountain. You still had your chance to leave, but no you made your choice to go with me into Vale.” ‘That was your choice though.’ He thought. Rubrin continued to rant, “You followed me all the way here when you could have went your own way. I’m pretty sure that you have nowhere to go. You don’t seem to know a thing about Remnant, Vale, or the grimm. Their grimm, everyone knows about them. You have every chance to lead me into a false sense on security and kill me, and Pyrrha. But you didn’t. You helped us, so now I’m going to help you, now come on. It’s dark, and I want that shower.” She unlocked the front door and walked in the house, still carrying Pyrrha.

They walked into the sitting room. Rubrin put Pyrrha down and told her to go to her room, “I want you to lock the door behind you hun.” She said. “Could you take a seat?” She told Talion while gesturing to the couch. She stopped him as soon as he put his hand on the arm rest. “Your going to have to take the amour off. I don’t want it stabbing my couch.” As Rubrin looked at his armour she noticed that his armour had some unnecessarily sharp spots in random places, like there was a small axe shaped blade on his foot armour that had no reason to be there in her opinion. He took off his helmet first, it dissolved into black green mist in his hands. “I’m sorry, what? Why didn’t it do that when you handed it to me?” She asked. He looked down at her. “I didn’t want it to disappear when I gave it to you, so it didn’t.” He explained. “But that doesn’t explain anything, where does it go when it disintegrates like that? How are you able to do that? What is that bl-” He stopped her questions with a hand, and he continued to take off his remaining armour. It took a couple of minutes Under his armour he is wearing a black tunic, and black tights, weirdly enough. You don’t see men really wearing tights these days. The armour he took off also disintegrated.

Rubrin clapped her hands together, her face now serious, “Now that the dramatic show is over let's talk more about your living situation. I’m going to have you make an agreement with me.” Talion thought this over for a moment. Then he nodded. “Ok then. I want you to agree to me that you will never harm me or Pyrrha, that you will contribute to keeping money in the house and food our plates, and that you will take care of Pyrrha when I’m not here.” He looked at her with brown eyes. ‘Wait what? When did his eye color change?’ She took another look at his face. ‘And where did those veins go?’’ “I will abide by the rules you have set.” He told her. “Now, where is this room you were to give me? He asked.

Since Rubrin was still standing she just walked down the hallway. On the way to the room she knocked on a white door that had a fall tree with leaves falling down. “Pyrrha you can unlock the door now!” She yelled. There was thump and the sound of little feet pattering coming towards the door. There was the sound of the door knob being messed with then the door cracked open a smidge, and you could see a little Pyrrha peeking her head out. Rubrin made a satisfied noise and continued to walk towards the direction of the room. She came upon a plain brown door and opened it. The room was of average size. There was a walk in closet, it wasn’t that big. The bed was a queen size, the comforter was brown. The bed had two side tables next to it, with lamps sitting on them. The room was a bit dusty but Rubrin could clean it up. “Okay so this is the room that you will be staying in. If you wait a quick second I can clean up the dust for you.” He nodded, lost in thought. ‘When was that last time I slept in a bed, it has been decades.’ He closed his eyes, and remembered. Talion had been in a state of constant war. Never feeling the need to sleep, just to hold off and win.

“I’m back with clea-” Rubrin’s sentence stopped short. She saw Talion standing still, his eyes closed. “I’ll just quickly clean your room, and then I’ll leave you to rest.” She speedly dusted the side tables and the lamps and left the room. Talion opened his eyes back up and slowly walked towards the bed. He lied down on the bed, and before he knew what happened he was asleep.

He dreamt of nothing.

 

* * *

 

It was morning. Rubrin was walking towards Talion’s new room, intending to wake him up. The door was still open from last night. As she looked into the room and saw Talion lying on top of the covers, sleeping like the dead. (Little did she know) He was breathing softly, looking like a sleeping puppy. _‘Time to wake the dragon I guess.’_ She thought. “Talion.” She said. He didn’t wake up. “Talion!” She said his name a little louder, he still didn’t wake up. “TALION!” She yelled his name, not even a twitch. _‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’_ She thought. He was sleeping on his back so she decided to grab hold of his right leg and arm and pull him off the bed, it was taking a second though. _‘How much does he freaking weigh? God, he’s like a bag of cinder blocks,’_ She thought, _‘I’m surprised he's even letting me touch him, with the way he reacted to that police officer.’_ It took like five minutes but she managed to get him to the edge of the bed. She was out of breath, and she was covered in sweat. In one last mighty push she shoved him off the bed, dragging the covers with him. He opened his eyes. “Oh thank Oum your awake, that took light years.” She said. She walked towards the door, and looked back, “Breakfast is ready.” Then she left back out.

‘ _Why am I on the floor?’_ He thought. A second later Rubrin came into the room, “Why are you still on the floor? Come on, get up.” She said, while walking towards him. She held out a hand for him to take. He took it and she pulled. Talion was a lot stronger, and heavier so he just ended up pulling her to the ground with him. She huffed and stood, he also got up. She got behind him and pushed him out the door, and toward the direction of the dining room. “Go, go, go.” She kept saying. There was the smell of eggs, bacon, and baked bread traveling throughout the house. There at the table was Pyrrha sitting in a chair with pillows elevating her. Eating a plate of food. “Sit here,” Rubrin said gesturing to a seat, “I’ll get you a plate.” He stared at the table. _‘When was the last time I had a warm plate of food? Grog is just alcohol, which does nothing to me.’_ Just as he thought this Rubrin came in with a plate piled up with food. She sat it down in front of him, with a fork sticking out the side. “Eat up.” She said.

Talion took the fork a stabbed some egg. He held it up to his mouth and ate it. It was good. Rubrin’s question came out of nowhere, “What do you know about Remnant?” He look up from where he was devouring his food. She continued, “Never mind, don’t answer that question. I don’t think you know anything, since you were asking me about common knowledge, things that everyone should know,” She sighed, “I don’t think you have amnesia, you know too much. But it does depend on what part of your brain was affected. Ignore my thoughts. I will tell about the general gist of Remnant. Remnant is composed of four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. We live in the kingdom Vale. There is also the Badlands. There are schools in the kingdoms that teach and train people to become hunters, and huntresses. They are trained to fight grimm, those creatures you saved me from. I’m a huntress, but I don’t do missions that much anymore because I have to take care of Pyrrha. Our technology is advanced with scrolls, bullheads, cars, and other things. Your going to have to remind me to buy you a scroll so I can call you. This is all I’m going to tell you for now. You can read up on the rest on your own, once you know where the library is.” After that long explanation she continued to finish her food.

 

* * *

 

After Rubrin cleaned up the dishes and put the food away she decided that they were all going to a clothing store. Her only explanation for that was that Talion needed some clothes that she doesn’t have. “Talion your going to have to wear the clothes that your wearing now.” She said. Talion nodded. It wasn’t the first time he had to go without clean clothes and a bath for an amount of time. She clapped. “Okay then, the next order of business is the problem with shoes.” She looked down. “I don’t want you walking barefoot with the gravel and rocks on the ground, so we need to find you something to wear. Are you able to do that weird thing and summon your armour again?” She asked. He nodded, and suddenly he was wearing all of his armour except his helmet. Rubrin jolted back in surprise, then nodded. “Ok I'm going to go put some clothes on. Watch Pyrrha for me please.” She walked to the hallway and then to her room.

Little Pyrrha was sitting on the couch and playing with her dolls. Talion removed his armour and sat down next to her. Pyrrha looked up, feeling the couch dip. She smiled at him, and held her dolls out. “Do you want to play with me?” She asked. “No I’m all right. You go ahead and play by yourself.” He told her. She said, “Sure.” and went back to playing with her dolls. There was a comfortable silence, with Pyrrha playing with her dolls, and Talion resting his eyes. Ten minutes later Rubrin comes out of her room, picking up Pyrrha and telling him to come on. He summons his armour back on and follows them out the door. It was a peaceful walk with no interuptions, luckily. When they got to central Vale Rubrin brought him to a shop called Gorgon’s Boutique. They walked in the store. There was a woman with dark green hair and the eyes of a snake, her name was Natrix. When she saw Rubrin she smiled, “It’sss nice to see you again Ms. Nikossss, oh and you brought the little one too.” She smiled at Pyrrha, then she saw Talion. A pointed tongue darted out her mouth to smell the air. She suddenly hissed. “Who isss thissss man you brought with you?” She asked while glaring at Talion. “This is Talion, my brother. We came to get him measured for some clothes.” ‘I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out. I guess we're keeping with the story.’ Rubrin thought.

Talion took off his helmet to seem less threatening, it didn’t help. Natrix studied Talion and seen that he looked nothing like Rubrin, _‘They could be ssstep siblingsss, but either way thisss man is dangerousss.’_ She thought. “Your ‘brother’ smellsss like death.” She said. “Oh...” Rubrin didn't know what to say after that. “Well anyway I wanted to get him measured for some clothes, if you don’t mind.” Rubrin said. _‘Oh of course I mind, but I can’t refusse a cussstomer if they are going to pay me.’_ She thought. “No, no it’s fine. Follow me pleassse.” She said, while walking to the measuring room. As Natrix walked to the back of the store Talion looked down at her and asked a question, “Why are you still saying that we’re siblings?” “It just came out my mouth at that moment, and it is an ok story to go with.” She replied. Talion shook his head and sighed, walking the direction Natrix went.

The measuring room was spacious, crates holding many colored fabrics. Rubrin sat Pyrrha down on a seat, and gave her dolls that she luckily remembered to bring with her. Natrix was there messing with some fabrics, when she turned to him.“What is your sssize?” She asked. Rubrin was quick to but in. “We came to get new measurements for him because he has gotten more fit as of late.” Natrix looked at her, confused. “Can he not anssswer for himssself? She asked. “I have not heard him talk once.”

“I can indeed talk, but I am not one for conversations.” Talion said, gaining their attention. Natrix looked at him in surprise, like she wasn’t expecting him to suddenly jump in their talk. Natrix closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and turned around to get a measuring tape, while blowing the air out. She turned back to him. “Your going to have to take that armour off. I can’t measure you like that.” She said. Talion nodded, letting his armour disintegrate, leaving him with his black tunic and tights. Natrix look at him with wide eyes. “I’m not going to even going to question that.” She walked up to him while holding a long measuring tape with a notebook and a pen. She first measured his neck, writing every time she finished her measurement. Neck, chest, arms, waist, hips, and legs, that's how it went. She also measured his shoe size Once she got all of the measurements she asked a question, “What kind of clothesss do you want?” “I would prefer ones like I’m wearing.” He told her. “Oh can you add some modern clothes in there that are easy to move in, and preferably in dark colors? Can you also add in some shoes. Rubrin added in. Natrix nodded and asked another question, “When do you want the clothesss finished?” “I would like them by tomorrow, if your able to do that.”

Natrix has a speed semblance that worked well with her weapons. She retired so she could make clothes, something she loves to do. She uses her semblance to help her quickly make clothes. She’s still very young, only in her early 30’s. “It will be a lot of work, but I’m sssure I can get it done for you.” She told them. “Now ssshoo I have to get ssstarted. Also, if you can flip the ssign on the door to closed for me that would be great,” Natrix said. Rubrin nodded, while picking up Pyrrha. They were at the door when Rubrin yelled, Thank you so much Natrix! I’ll pay you tomorrow,” as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,025 words  
> I kinda got lost writing this  
> I made it really long, to my standards at least  
> I was like maybe I should end the chapter here, or no here?  
> I want to get Talion with clothes and a place to stay first, then I will get to him bonding with Rubrin and Pyrrha, and the actual main plot of RWBY, most of which you wont be seeing  
> I have no editor as you can see  
> And you also meet Natrix a character I made because RWBY doesn't really have stores.  
> So did anyone play Kingdom Hearts 3 yet?  
> I only played the first and second game when I was little, and I played a little bit of Dream Drop Distance, but none of the other games, sadly. I need a PS4, but every time I buy one it breaks somehow. I want to play it but not on the Xbox One. And they have a bundle that I need.


	4. Chapter 4

When they came out of the shop Rubrin decided that they were going to the park. “I want to sit down, and Pyrrha will be able to play.” She told him. “Yay! The park!” Pyrrha said happily.

As they walked Talion took in the sights. There was a shop called From Dusk, Till Dawn. There was a man sweeping in front the shop.  He nodded to Talion as they walked by. “You’re not one for exercise are you?” Talion asked. “Wha-” Rubrin looked up at him then around them, and put Pyrrha down.

“Are you talking to me?” 

“Who else would I be talking too?”

“I don’t know, that shopkeeper?”

She pointed at the shopkeeper that was sweeping the sidewalk. The shopkeeper looked up and pointed to himself.

“No I’m talking about you.”

“Why would you say that then?”

“When we came out of that shop you wanted to immediately sit down.”

 

“There are times that I want to be lazy, and this is one of them.” She realized her mistake as soon she said that sentence. She gave him an annoyed look, and started to walk faster. But Talion could easily meet her small steps with his long strides. 

 

Little Pyrrha was falling behind them,  and they hadn’t even thought to pick her back up. They were walking too fast for her tiny legs to keep up. And then, they disappeared into the crowd. “Mommy? Talion?” She called. But they were gone. To little Pyrrha this was the scariest thing ever. 

 

They left her in the middle of a random crowd of people, constantly moving, trying to get places. In just two minutes she found herself lost. Trying to find someplace where it wasn't crowded, she ran into a deserted alleyway.

 

-With Rubrin and Talion-

 

Talion looked behind him and noticed someone was missing. “Where is the little one?” Talion asked. Rubin looked back, panicked. “I don’t know! I thought she was following us!” Rubrin looked everywhere around them. “Where could she have gone that quick? It’s only been two minutes!” She was a mess. “We haven’t even walked that far.” She forgot the fact that she was practically running after her talk with Talion.

 

“Take a deep breath, calm down, and ask around, see if anyone has seen her.” He told her. She nodded and took a deep breath. She walked up to people, asking if they had seen Pyrrha. Talion tried to find Pyrrha by going into the wraith world but he couldn’t tell her out of the large crowd of people around them. It was all just constantly moving blue outlined shapes. He couldn’t find her tiny body out of all the other adults, he sighed. 

Rubrin ran up to him. “A woman said that she saw a red haired girl run into an alleyway. That might be Pyrrha! Come on, follow me.” She said. Talion nodded. Together they ran to the alley that the woman said she had seen Pyrrha at. Rubrin gasped. The woman was right about the alleyway. Pyrrha was there but she was being held by someone. Someone who was walking away with her on their back, she was trying to get away, but the person wouldn't let he go. 

Talion was pissed. The person looked back, hearing Rubrin's gasp, and they ran.  _ ‘How dare they steal a child! _ ’ He thought, enraged. With his arrows shot the person in the foot, pinning them in place. They abruptly stopped, crying out in pain. Pyrrha was quickly let go, the person trying to get out of whatever was holding their foot down.

Talion stalked up to the person, who was looking back at him in fear, it was a man. Talion grabbed Pyrrha and handed her back to Rubrin. He told them to turn away. Rubrin tried to protest, and in turn he glared at her. She frowned at him and turned around, calming Pyrrha down. 

Talion turned back around, grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him against the brick wall, hard. “What were you going to do with that girl?” He calmly asked. The man couldn't breathe, with how hard Talion was gripping his neck. He was ready to crush his windpipe. He was kicking against the wall and struggling. Talion loosened his grip a little.

The man gave out a gasp, trying to to get in as much air as he could. “ **Speak** !” Talion growled. 

The man whimpered, “I-I was going to s-sell her for lien.” He told him. Talion threw the man to the ground, he was dazed. Talion stepped on the man's chest, to make sure he wouldn't run away. He summoned his dagger, ready to plunge it the man's neck. But Rubrin turned back at the right time, stopping him from killing the man. Her eyes widened, “Talion no! Stop!” She yelled. “Don't kill him! Please! We can take him to the police station.” 

 

Talion stepped off the man's chest letting him run away. When he was about 10 feet away he used shadow strike on him. He hit him over the head with his hammer and he fell to the ground. Rubrin look at his shocked. “Don’t worry he’s not dead.” He assured her. He walked up to them and grabbed the man's hands, and looked back to Rubrin. “Where is the closest station?” He asked. She sighed in relief and checked her scroll. “It should be about a block away. We aren’t that far away luckily.”

 

While they were walking people were looking at them weirdly, they made quite the sight. A man in armour pulling another guy along by his hands and a mother holding her child glaring at the person being pulled. “Were here.” She said. The building had V.P.D. on it. 

 

Right before they walked in Rubrin turned to Talion. “I want you to stay out here.” She told him. There was a silence. “The police don't have any information about you. You're a blank slate. It would be bad if you went in there.” She explained. He nodded. She smiled. “I will take that guy in with me.” 

 

Before Rubrin went in the station Talion walked up to the man and forced his head to look at him. “You will not speak of me to any of the people in that building. If you do, well...” Talion leaned in close to the man's ear, “ **_Death will not stop me from killing you once you are dead_ ** .”  The man quickly nodded his head, looking at Talion with frightened eyes. Rubrin didn’t hear what Talion said to the man, she was too focused talking with Pyrrha. With one hand she took the man and dragged him in the police department, still holding Pyrrha with her other arm. Talion was standing off to the side, waiting for them to walk in.

 

* * *

 

“I would like to file a report.” The woman at the front desk looked at them, April was her name. “Ah! Hello Rubrin, it’s been awhile. What’s the problem.” She asked. Rubrin pointed to the person. “This man was about to kidnap my daughter.” She pointed to the man.  “Can you tell me the time this happened?” April asked. Rubrin looked at her scroll. “It was 11:32 am, Pyrrha got lost so I went looking for her. I couldn’t find her so I asked around, and that’s how I found her. Being taken away by this man.” April nodded her head, writing what she said down.

>  

“How were they apprehended?” She asked. Rubrin didn’t know how to explain this. “I shot him with one of my arrows, and he ended up running into one of the dumpsters.” Rubrin though that the dumpster was a good way to explain the possible concussion from Talion’s hammer. April looked at her. “Why did you attack him?” She asked.

 

Rubrin looked at her, irritated. “What else could I do? He was trying to kidnap my daughter It’s not like he would have stopped if I politely said, ‘Hi could you please let my daughter go?’, like what kind of idiot do you think I am?! And you don’t even know if he’s unarmed or not!” She was yelling now. April looked at Rubrin with a disapproving gaze. “I would like for you to calm yourself. This is not right the time or place to be angry. I wasn’t trying to make you mad, I only wanted you to explain what happened.” 

 

April’s gaze sharpened into a stern glare as she looked at the man. She got up and called another person to take her place. “I would like for you to follow me, and bring that man with you.” She said, while walking down a corridor.

 

Rubrin followed her into a room. “I would like you to sit here.” April said to the man, and then turned to Rubrin. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait outside. I can’t allow you to stay in here while I’m talking to him.” She told her. Rubrin nodded, and walked out. “Can you atleast call me to tell me if everything went alright?” Rubin asked. April nodded and shooed her out. 

 

Rubrin walked out of the station with Pyrrha in her arms, Talion nowhere in sight. She decided to walk away from the police station before calling Talion. The hadn't gotten him a scroll when they left so she didn’t have anyway to contact him. She hoped to the heavens that this would work. She looked around her to make sure that there was not that many people around her, and yelled to the heavens. “Talion!” She called. 

 

Hopefully he heard her and wasn’t too far away. There was the sound of metal boots hitting the pavement, she turned around and it was Talion. “Oh thank Oum, you showed. I wasn’t trying to have people looking at me like I was insane.” She sighed in relief. “I just want to go go home now, today was tiring.” She cracked her neck, and started to walk home. 

 

“Do you want me to carry you and Pyrrha home? It will be much quicker.” He told them.  Rubrin had done a lot for him and he would like to do anything that would help her and Pyrrha. Rubrin thought about it for a moment and nodded her head, then she lowered it Pyrrha. “Would you like to take a ride home with Talion?” She asked awkwardly. She didn’t know how to phrase the question correctly, so she just let her words come out naturally, it luckily didn’t turn out that bad. 

 

Pyrrha nodded her head, apparently not talking after the incident. “Um how are we goin-” Her words got stuck in her throat as Talion casually picked them up, held them tightly, and set off in a run. “Which way is it?” He asked her. “We should be good if you keep on going straight.” She told him. 

 

He nodded and ran faster, using his wraith speed. Pyrrha fell asleep halfway to the house. Rubrin was also starting to doze off,  just as he slowed down and was walking towards the door. He shook her a bit, to wake her up and sat he down on the stair. “Could you open up the door?” He asked. “Yeah, could you hold Pyrrha for a moment I want to stretch.” 

 

Without waiting for his approval she handed him Pyrrha. And with a big yawn and drawn out stretch she opened the door. While Rubrin was stretching Talion looked down at the sleeping Pyrrha. She reminded him of when Dirhael was a child. So easy for someone to crush, to break. He would not let anything happen to her. He looked up at Rubrin opening the door, or her mother. That was an promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible. I should have been had this out. It shouldn't take me 3 months to post a 1,975 word chapter. It's so bad, sorry. I just wanted Talion to be angry and almost kill someone, this is going so slow.


End file.
